


The Pizza Man Saves the Day

by Lunas_Lost_Shoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borderline crack, Critique Corner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lost_Shoes/pseuds/Lunas_Lost_Shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's day couldn't get any worse, until a certain stranger arrives and turns it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 1 for the Critique Corner  
> Prompt: “Delivering pizza and its fucking raining. Ugh this sucks- until the door opens and, wow that is a good looking pizza lover right there. Instead of just tipping you and closing the door, however, they invite you in to play video games/watch a movie. Spoiler alert: they think you’re cute too."
> 
> So sorry this is late, life is busy. The prompt went in a completely different direction and I honestly have no idea what this is.  
> Enjoy!

“Remind me why I have to go to this dumb party again?” Dean says and stands up to admire himself in the floor length mirror of their current motel. He had to wear a suit, a suit, to some cliché house party that his prissy brother was dragging him to.

“Because it is not just some party, it’s a Halloween party and we don’t usually get invited to these things, so I figured we’d go.” Sam was apparently dressed up as some nerd, wearing one of dad’s old white shirts as a lab coat. He had some glasses on and some sort of textbook. Dean however was apparently a FBI agent, since Sam suggested it might help him pick up some chicks.

They constantly were on the road with their dad who hunted the supernatural. Crazy right? Because of this, Sam and his brother missed out on some key teenage experiences, with Halloween parties being one of them. Dean couldn’t care less about the social events that were central to his current high school since he was dropping out soon but Sam wanted a normal life and Dean would try his hardest to give his little brother a few good memories.

*****

Dean thankfully has the Impala that night, since their father disappeared to who knows where a few days ago with another hunter, and he drives them to the party. The location was one of those typical houses with the picket fence, which is similar to every other house on the block. This one in particular was decked out for the holiday, decorated with fake cobwebs and jolly jack o lanterns.

When they head inside, the dark room is filled with teens clad in all sorts of costumes dancing to loud music is blasting from large speakers. Lights flash from the celling to create an eerie atmosphere. Fake bats dangle from the ceiling and glow in the dark ghosts are plastered to the wall. Overall, the decorations are horribly tacky and incredibly inaccurate. Sam immediately recognizes one of his friends, also dressed in dorky attire and dashes over to them, leaving Dean by himself.

The party was a snooze fest, being filled with a bunch of tweens instead of the hot girls Dean expected. He awkwardly stands by the food table for a good hour, munching on candy and the smorgasbord of snacks at his disposal, wishing for a burger or even a pizza to quell his appetite.

Just then, the doorbell rings and Dean goes to open the door because he has nothing else better to do. The sight that meets his eyes, improves his shitty day. There is a smoking hot guy with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, holding several pizzas. Clearly some god awarded his good behavior and sent him the sexiest pizza man ever. Dean stands at the door, slack jawed for what seems like an eternity, until the man, decides to speak.

“Um, here’s your pizza.” The pizza man says nervously in a voice, so deep and rich it makes Dean weak in the knees. And no he was not some pansy lovesick schoolgirl, he was a mature adult, or practically one, thank you very much. The more time Dean spent looking at this sex god, the lamer the party began to seem.

Before Dean registered what he was doing, he pulled the delivery man in and grabbed the three pizzas. “You should eat this pizza with me.” He says, ruffling his hair. “I’m Dean and I think you are very attractive.” What the hell was he saying? Dean Winchester, crushing on a dude? He must be cursed or something. Dean didn’t like men, he was into girls… or was he?

These thoughts were quickly banished as the pizza man plants his lips onto Dean’s pretty sure that this stranger is moaning. After they break apart, he whispers his name into Dean’s ear, “Cas. My name is Cas and you look hot in a suit, Agent Dean.” The two resume kissing and the pizza and the party are quickly forgotten and that was how Sam found them twenty minutes later.

*****

“And that Cas, is what we call sex, or at least what leads up to it. I’d hate to ruin the rest of your purity with the unsavory bits.” Gabriel says excitedly, turning the TV off. He had decided to introduce Castiel to the wonders of humanity, which included porn.

“But Gabriel, why was I displaying affection with Dean? We are not in a romantic relationship and Dean is not eighteen.” Castiel asks.

“It was playing out your fantasy, little brother, in order to make the story a little more… relatable.” Gabriel smirks and before Cas can ask any more questions, Gabe disappears in a flash of light, leaving Cas alone to contemplate his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Gabriel set up the entire scenario in order to subtly introduce Castiel to his feelings for Dean and vice versa. 
> 
> The Critique Corner is a group where Elizabeth Firebreath and myself post prompts twice a month and give feedback on submitted works. Check it out!


End file.
